Ghost
by mu'yornikh
Summary: They came home and life is just beginning again. There are some things that we carry with us long after their expiration date Sasuke must learn to deal with the past and move on. Sasu/Naruto


Ghost

"Hey," he said. Slightly out of breath as he passes me by. The idiot has time to chit chat while running away for our lives, I thought. I rolled my eyes and sped up. How can he be happy in the face of our early demised was beyond me?

"You realize, that there is a strong, possibility, we are going to die?" I said, trying to catch my breath as we ran like the devil was behind us, which he was technically speaking. Those blue eyes that sometimes I wanted to pluck out using some cool ninja technique I'm sure our teacher has not taught us yet looked back at me. He grinned and try to shrug casually while he ran.

"Isn't something trying to kill us, always," he said, shouting back at me as he got a quick glimpse of the horror that was still chasing us and sped up tenfold. It was really making me angry that the he could out run me know when just a few years ago, I was the one out running him in everything. My dark competitive soul couldn't take the fact that he was ahead of me. He was leaving me behind just like everyone.

"FRACKKKKKK!" I screamed as I felt the scorching, searing pain of where the thing chasing us happened to sink his long sharp, claws. I saw the blond, stop, turn and quickly ran back towards where I had fallen on the rocky ground. The thing, hovering menacingly over my prone body ready to strike again with a snarled. I tried scrambling out his reach, while reaching for my weapon at my hip but the blond flash swoop down on the monster before it could claw me to death. I watched amazed at the strength of my companion and the extraordinary methods he used to fight the demon that had sprung out of the earth.

It was like watching poetry in motion, but he would die before admitting that he admired the way the muscles in his back strain against the thin t-shirt he had own, or the way the sweat glisten in the light of the sinking sun off his brow. He mentally shook off all the poetic non-sense and scramble off the ground his katana held steadily in one hand as he leaps over the fighting dual and structed him between the shoulder blades. The thing arches his back with a roar loud enough to burst his eardrums, turning his attention away from the blond. "Well." I smirked taking a fighting stance. Unlike the blond behind us, who could not stop spouting long, boring dialogues about good and evil and blah, blah, blah. He got straight to the point, really, he had some lessons at home to work on. It screamed like all hell was breaking loose and charged towards me, only giving me enough time to slightly reconsidered my tragedy cause, HELLO! He forgot that his powers were temporary bound as punishment. It goes to show you! I thought leaping quickly out of the way, friendship, love, blah, blah and FRACKING! BLAH! Was so Fracking! Annoying and had a strong possibility of getting you kill!

"That's not true!" The blond menace, the burden of my life screech at me as he joins the little foray. Yeah, well, What the hell did I know ! I saw him go down and it infuriated me. The clash of steel on meat sounded quite awful, but I didn't not let on that after all the things I have seen and done this was my least favorite part of killing. Did I have a favorite part, the med ninjas might have a feel day with this kind of information. So, I kept, slicing away, grinding my teeth together while I blindly hacked away at the thing.

"STOP, Stop! Its dead already,"

I turned around to look at the blond, who was sitting up with a slightly confused look on his face. There was also concern and shock bleeding into his expression. The idiot could never hide his emotions behind a mask the way real monster did. Or socially awkward teenage boys, he giggles hearing the voice of his teacher in his head.

The blond slowly got up, shaking his head too roughly for someone who might potentially have head trauma. "Hey," I blinked at how weak that sounded coming from me and blink again as the idiot slowly headed my way his crystal-clear eyes full of caution. It made me angry that he would be afraid of me. He of all people!

"Hey," he gently embraced me. His one good arm coming around to hold me, while his other arm useless just like mine hung by his side. I blinked again, finally lifting myself of the fog that I had resided in when I saw him get knocked down. "It's okay, everything is going to be, okay." His gentle and soft tone relaxed me, and I finally noticed that I was saturated in blood. Worst of all his, white t-shirt and the orange pants were beginning to be contaminated by the blood. I struggle out of his arms, but he would not let me go. It would be so easy to break free from his hold, but I did not want to. In his arms, smelling the goodness and all that hated optimism that can off him in waves brought me a serenity that I never felt with anyone else. I would die for this man and only for this man. Frack! The village and its people! Frack that grey hair useless teacher that somehow managed to place a jutsu on that made him unable to curse.

"Fracking" he mumbles into the dobe's shoulder on a sigh. Naruto laughed. He knew all about Kakashi sensei prank, he helped him with it, but never in a million years would he tell Sasuke that! Because even without his powers Sasuke was a force to be reckon with.

They came home, looking like they had rolled in a pool of blood or at least partially in it, there was more blood on Naruto now than on him. It did not stop the guards at the newly rebuilt gate from looking them with a mixture of disgust and weariness.

"Chouji! Shikamaru!" the bouncing blond idiot with no regard to his head trauma flounce away from the still limping Sasuke, no way he had the energy to run, although he was not going to admit that. He opted to casually and coolly walking up to the door.

"Do we want to know?" Shikamaru mumbled looking them over with considering eyes. Sasuke snorted, shook his head and walked through the still being constructed gate door only to be knocked down by a pink ball of fluff that weight a ton.

"SASUKE-KUN!" the ball of fluff scream into his already throbbing ear, God help him, he was about to commit murder! He gritted his teeth and shove the excited girl off. The immaturity of this girl along with the strength that she possessed was enough to scared what was left of his sanity. He stood up, glared at the girl who laid on the ground looking up at him with heart shape eyes. Where the Fracking! heck was the blond. He thought looking over to the two other ninja that had greeted him by the gate. He spotted him still wildly gesturing and loudly talking about what happen to them the day before. He quickly jumped over the pink girl and strode towards Naruto with a determined expression. "Come on, Naruto we have to go debrief and then shower." He grabs the dobe by his one good arm and dragged. The pink thing was getting off the ground now and moving towards them. "Frack!" I muttered darkly. "Why don't you use that ninja magic that you still have and get us the frack out of here." I said this in a low, urgent voice. Naruto laugh, throwing his hold body into the laughter and spraying him with slightly clot blood on his face.

Ewe. I crunched up my face and looked at him furiously only to yelp unmanly like as he quickly picked me up bridal style and swish from building to building avoiding the pink menace. She stood below, looking up at us and I could see sad and contemplating look on her face. I tried not to feel, because feeling just causes you trouble, but I couldn't help a twinge of regret for the way I have been avoiding her. Yet, it wasn't really her, that was the problem, even though her juvenile antics revolted him. I looked up at the grinning face of the dobe as he jumps from building to building possibly spraying everyone and their mother below with the gross demon blood. There was a joy in his eyes, that came from doing the simplest of things, I sigh snuggling into his shoulder and tighten my one good arm around his neck. That artificial arm of his that was now holding me up always filled him with regret. He could not feel the warmth of Naruto in that arm. He didn't know why that bother him more than the fact that he was being carried like a damsel in distress towards the Hokage building. But not being able to feel the dobes warmth caused him to panic sometimes and it was one of the reason he avoided looking and touching it. He was a man Fracking, and most of all he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's didn't do feelings, instead they repressed them until they go crazy. Which could be the whole problem. He sighs again and wearily closes his eyes. He was so tired, so tired of the past, the present and quite frankly was not looking forwarded to the future.

"Tch, Sasuke-teme, it all passes," I tried to peel my eyes open, to make sure that I heard right, but I couldn't, and I felt myself falling into a deep sleep thinking about the blond.


End file.
